Quédate en mi cuento
by konan-soul
Summary: Estaba destrozada, triste pero un pequeño brillo le ayudo sin embargo estaba quebrada, rota, sin arreglo, Porque definitivamente los cuentos de hadas no existían y muchos menos los de princesas y príncipes maravillosos. "Mimato" "Michi"
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon no es mio, le hubiese dado otro final, pero bueno espero que les guste, la cancion de algo antigua, la escuche el otro dia, buenos es de Belinda y se titula princesa, espero que les guste, buen dia**

** watch?v=WISQrfEHJfs **

**. .**

**. .**

**Quédate**** en mi cuento de amor.**

**Si esto fuera como antes **

**Que la vida fuera en paz **

**Pero es mejor soñar **

Soy una chica sensible, llorona, sincera.- llore en el hombro de mi mejor amigo.- pero aun así el me acepto como soy y me amo por aquello, el sabia a lo que se atenía- lo abrace con la fuerza que mis brazos dieron.- me duele Taichi, yo de verdad no quería que esto acabara, soy mimada lo se pero te juro que trate...

Tranquila meems .- Mi amigo trato de consolarme, pero era imposible, estaba quebrada, hasta lo mas alegre de mi había muerto ese día.

me destruyo Taichi, acabo conmigo.- me ahogaba en mi sollozo.

Taichi me abrazo fuerte, no le gustaba verme así, estaba destruida, no era ni la sombra de lo que fui...

**Ya no caben los problemas **

**Ahora casi todo es gris **

**Pero es mejor soñar. **

_Basta Mimi, basta, no puedo contigo.- _fue lo que me dijo el amor de mi vida.- _nunca estas feliz con lo que te doy, no te puedo dar mas, yo también tengo mi vida.- _recuerdo perfectamente que estaba paralizada, su tono frió fue como el del primer día que nos conocimos .- _Mimi agarra tus cosas y vete de mi casa, búscate a alguien que te pueda dar lo que necesites y a mi déjame solo, como siempre debió ser._

_Matt _fue todo lo que pude susurrar y mis ojos se aguaron igual que ahora .- _Yamato estaba bromeando no es..._

_Mimi ¿que no entiendes? ya no es lo mismo yo...yo me canse de ti _escuchar .- eso fue fulminante para mi, recuerdo que me di la vuelta y me marche, cerré de un portazo y fui a para donde Taichi. Ahora estoy aquí...

**Te regalo este cuento de amor **

**Te regalo el corazón **

Camino sola por las frías calles de Odaiba,estaba nevando, dejando ver un paisaje hermoso, recuerdo que Yamato y yo paseábamos siempre, eramos tan felices...o eso parecía, sonreí triste, fui tonta, entregue todo lo que mi ser pudo y acabe aquí destrozada, porque al fin entendí que los cuentos de princesas, hadas y príncipes no existen, el mundo no es color de rosas, cuantas veces me lo habían dicho e hice oídos sordos.

**Yo soy la princesa **

**la del cuento de Hadas **

**que por fin se quiere despertar **

**y tu eres el héroe **

**de las mil y un batallas **

**ayúdame que me puedes salvar. **

_Si tuvieras que desear algo en este momento Mimi ¿que seria? .- _me pregunto Yamato de forma fría, como caracterizaba.

_creo que seria aun que suene cursi, estar contigo para siempre de forma feliz .- _Yamato me sonrió y me propuso irme a vivir con el.

pensamos que seriamos felices.

**Quédate en mi cuento de amor **

**Quédate en mi cuento de amor**

_Te amo Mimi.- _Yamato me sonrió como pocas veces lo hizo y yo solo lo bese y correspondí sus sentimientos.

_yo siempre estaré ahí para ti Yama, siempre... .- _cerramos el pacto uniendo nuestras almas en la conexión mas sagrada que existe para mi.

jajajaja .- reí tristemente.- Yamato te di lo que pude...- mire la ciudad desde aquel puente donde podía ver lo hermosa que era aquella ciudad.

_Mimi tenemos que hablar.- _me tense un poco pero asentí, como olvidar aquel escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda al ver la dura mirada de Yamat_o _sobre mi, quizás no me di cuenta y Yamato había dejado de amarme hace mucho, quizás solo estaba conmigo por costumbre.

apreté las manos contra el frió barandal de aquel puente.

**En mi bosque encantado **

**Solo hay un príncipe azul **

**Y creo que eres tu **

**Y si algo aun nos falta **

**Queda magia para hacer **

**Ven dame de tu luz **

_Yamato el agua esta fría.- _ que día fue ese, pensaba mientras miro mi celular.

_Al agua pato.- _me tomo en brazos y me tiro al agua, recuerdo que mi peinado recién echo, fue a parar a un liso lleno de agua con sal.

Ese día fue tremendo, hicimos una fogata, solo nosotros dos y nos entregamos al calor del fuego que nos entregaba esta misma.

**Te regalo este cuento de amor **

**Te regalo el corazón **

**Yo soy la princesa **

**la del cuento de Hadas **

**que por fin se quiere despertar **

**y tu eres el héroe **

**de las mil y un batallas **

**ayúdame que me puedes salvar. **

Pero ahora estoy aquí, en este puente, con aquellos copos de nieve cayendo sobre mi cabello, entre lagrimas miro aquella ciudad que me vio nacer, me vio reír y llorar, amar y odiar...Todos debemos pasar por aquello, es un ciclo, nacemos, amamos y odiamos, reímos y gritamos, que es la felicidad sino la falta de tristeza, como podría conocer la felicidad si siempre estuviese feliz. Alguna vez fui feliz, lo se porque hoy estoy destrozada, fui feliz muy feliz. Mire al horizonte buscando algo de fuerza, mis manos estaban tan heladas que ya no sentía el hielo del barandal, eche un ultimo vistazo a aquella gran ciudad, cerré los ojos y sentí aquella ola de viento moviendo mis cabellos.

Esto podía quebrarme, destruirme pero no me mataría, si conocí la felicidad alguna vez la recuperaría, porque la felicidad no debe depender de otra persona mas que de uno mismo, un hombre no acabara a Mimi Tachikawa, seré consentida pero gracias a eso soy terca, solté una mano de aquel barandal y mire hacia el camino que me esperaba, llorare mil veces mas y probablemente caeré muchas mas pero no dejare de ser feliz por aquello.

**Yo soy la princesa **

**la del cuento de Hadas **

**que por fin se quiere despertar **

**y tu eres el héroe **

**de las mil y un batallas **

**ayúdame que me puedes salvar. **

_Lo que mas me gusta de ti, son tus anhelos ser vivir en utopía me encanta que sueñes Mimi, no quiero que jamás dejes de soñar, porque aun que fallamos en la misión de hacerte una persona fuerte, me siento feliz porque seras una persona que jamas descansara por cumplir sus sueños._

_Gracias por ser nuestro sueño, nuestra vida hija, jamas dejaremos de estar orgullosos de ti, lo que acaba de decir tu padre es muy cierto, quizás fallamos porque te protegimos demasiado, pero si, no fallamos en hacerte feliz..._

Fueron las palabras de mis padres antes de morir.

Mimi fue lo que escuche mientras caminaba y lo vi... Sonrojado por el frió y agitado por la carrera, camino hasta mi y tomo mi mano, comenzó a caminar a un compás tranquilo y armonioso, ahora estaba el apoyándome.

**Quédate en mi cuento de amor **

**Quédate en mi cuento de amor.**

Yamato solo me miraba, lo se porque conozco como mi cuerpo reacciona al ser inspeccionado por su mirada, lo vi triste y desconsolado, arrepentido quizás.

Pero...

Ahora el quien caminaba a mi lado hoy, esperándome el tiempo que necesite para superar mi perdida.

Taichi caminaba al mismo compás que yo.

**. .**

**. .**

Porque quizás no los cuentos de princesas, hadas y príncipes no existían pero las novelas de dramas y ciencia ficción si existían y lo acaba de comprobar

**. .**

**. .**

**Graciias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! esto se supone que estaba terminado, pero pensé en seguirla espero que les guste.**

..

..

Debo admitirlo, soy feliz.- susurre en su oído, el me sonrío dichoso.

¿me quieres?.- me preguntó rozando nuestras narices.

Mucho.- reímos juntos, me abrazó mientras se acomodaba con algo de dificultad en el sillón del living de su departamento.

Nunca me arrepentiré de esto Mimi.- dijo besando mi frente

Gracias Taichi.- nos besamos dulcemente.

Valió la pena...

_Mimi ... fue lo que escuche mientras caminaba y lo vi...sonrojado por el frío y agitado por la carrera, caminó hasta mi y tomó mi mano, comenzando a caminar a un compás tranquilo y armonioso. Ahora el estaba apoyándome._

_Taichi...- ambos lo sentimos, la mirada del rubio analizando desde lejos la situación, dolor, eso se podía ver en su rostro.- ¿Por qué?_

_Comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros_

_¿por qué? no lo se, verte así me destruyo, no lo pude aceptar, yo...te quiero Mimi._

_estaba al lado nuestro._

_!Traidor!.- Vi como Yamato golpeo a Taichi, con tal fuerza que lo derribo, se posesiono sobre el y comenzó a golpearlo más._

_!Yamato detente!.- Taichi invirtió los papeles, ambos sangraban, continuaron dándose golpes por largos minutos, mientras yo solo podía gritar, note moradas las manos de Yamato por el frío, estando sobre Taichi, Yamato lanzo un golpe directo a la cara de mi acompañante._

_Solo cerré los ojos._

_hubo un silencio_

_solo se escuchaba el viento y los jadeos de ambos __mezclándose_

_abrí__ mis ojos y vi el puño de Yamato en el suelo cubierto de nieve.- ¿Por que?_

_Mimi vete.- me ordeno Taichi, no quise irme, pero solo lo repitió gritando.- !vete por favor¡_

No supe que ocurrió después, ya va una semana y Taichi sigue lleno de moretones, no supe mas de Yamato, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, tantos recuerdos guardados, tantos sentimientos jamás expresados, aun me pregunto que fue lo que nos ocurrió, una tonta sonrisa se formo en mis labios, pero no fue una feliz o una llena de alegría, fue mas bien, una llena de amargura, llena de triste y sobre todo fue una sonrisa llena de impotencia.

¿Que fue?...- susurre muy bajito

_.._

_.._

Mimi esta absorta en sus pensamientos, ¿que pensara? seguro piensa en Matt, no la puedo culpar, no terminaron en buenos términos, siento pena, Yamato Ishida era y sera mi mejor amigo, pase lo que pase, aun que el no quiera verme.

La vi sonriendo amarga, definitivamente pensaba en el. Apreté los puños, era normal, fue lo que mi mente repetía a cada rato.

_Sentí__ sus lagrimas sobre mi rostro, y solo atine a pedirle a Mimi que se fuera, así lo hizo._

_Matt continuo golpeándome cada vez con menos fuerza.- ¿por que?.- se tiro al lado, mirando el cielo, sintiendo al igual que yo, la nieve caer en su rostro._

_Me repuse y me senté, sentía la sangre caer por mi labio.- porque la amo.- vi que apretaba los puños._

_yo también la amo.- me refuto.- la amo mas que tu, la amo desde siempre, yo no podría vivir sin ella Taichi..._

_Puede que no la ame como tu, pero jamás la dejare como lo hiciste tu.- le replique triste.- yo la vi llorar, la vi quebrarse, la vi rota, yo..._

_y eso te da derecho a quitármela.- me volvió a golpear.- ¿que clase de amigo eres?.- cayo de rodillas, yo me acerque por inercia.- Devuélvemela Taichi, por favor._

_No.- fue todo lo que pude decirle, lo abrace, quizás jamas vuelva a abrazarlo así - eres un hermano para mi Yamato, siempre lo seras.- mire sus ojos vacíos y una tristeza me inundo.- pero la dañaste y yo, yo la protegeré, porque yo soy el indicado, no tu.- me levante.- Tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad..._

_Por un demonio Taichi, fue un error, estábamos bien, yo la amo, devuélvemela - comencé a avanzar.- Taichi.- di la vuelta para verlo derrotado, seguí caminando sintiendo que perdía a un hermano.- !Devuélvemela!.- me grito, aquel grito lleno de desesperanza, dolor y decepción - Devuélvemela por favor.- gire en la siguiente esquina, pero antes de seguir lo vi una vez mas, arrodillado con la mano estirada.- te odio Taichi.- su ultimo grito me basto para seguir mi camino._

_Lo siento Matt, de verdad lo siento._

sonreí al recordar que al dar vuelta a la esquina caí inconsciente, debo comer mas para tener mas energía, pero se perfectamente que no era eso, solo me engañaba.

Ese día perdí a un amigo, un hermano y me gane un enemigo, pero también me gane una mujer increíble, porque Mimi era increíble.

Estoy en paz o eso creo, tratare de olvidar lo que paso y no me proyectare a un futuro, viviré el presente, pero lo haré desde cero.

Taichi Yagami, un gusto conocerla...- le dijo sonriendo sincero, ella me miro extrañada.

Mimi Tachikawa, un gusto Taichi.- me respondió, la bese y comencé a desvestirla.- Hey, los desconocidos no hacen esto.- dijo riendo a lo que solo le respondí.

Con el nombre basta y sobra.- nos besamos y unimos nuestros cuerpos, le hice el amor a mi chica, porque era mi chica, no la ex de mi mejor amigo.

Empezare de nuevo sin dolor.

..

..

Taichi.- es todo lo que puedo susurrar, estaba distinto, seguro, entonces ¿por que demonios yo estaba así? lo disfrutaba si, adoraba a Taichi, puedo decir hasta que lo quiero demasiado, no lo amo, porque estamos recién comenzando, es solo que estoy quebrada, estoy rota, dios mio, de verdad quiero a este hombre, pero lo de Yamato es muy reciente fuimos tan felices, nos amábamos tanto...

Se separa de mi, para verme con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustan, me besa con cariño, hacemos el amor o eso siento yo, pero aun así, ¿que es lo que me pasa? que alguien me lo explique.

Le acaricio la mejilla, el nota mi lucha interna y se molesta, lo noto, pero que puedo hacer, como dije antes.

Yo estoy quebrada, estoy rota, no tengo arreglo.

Porque solo el titiritero sabe como arreglar a su marioneta.

..

..

**Espero que sigan leyendo, gracias :)**


	3. Chapter 3

El agua cae sobre mi rostro demacrado, la ducha no es capaz de consolar la pena que siento.

Tk me dijo muchas veces que esa forma de ser mía, egocéntrico, frio y manipulador iba a acabar con mi relación, pero, es solo que…

Yo pensé que lo nuestro era más fuerte.

Jamás me había sentido tan solo y destruido, apretó mis puños de solo recordar mi última discusión con Taichi.

_Devuélvela por favor._

**- **¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!.- un grito desgarro mi garganta, siento que golpean la puerta.

**- **Yamato ¿estás bien?.- es mi hermano, suena preocupado, lo entiendo, porque no estoy bien, nada bien.

**- **Si tk, no te preocupes.- dije frío, salí de la ducha y comenzar a secar mi cuerpo mientras me observaba al espejo.- _Me veo fatal_

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi habitación, me vestí y salí de aquella casa que me traía tantos recuerdos._ Mi primera vez._

_**- **Yama tengo miedo.- me susurro tierna._

_- Tranquila Mimí, estamos juntos en esto.- comencé a adentrarme con suma suavidad, mi primera vez, con el amor de mi vida, definitivamente no podría pedir mejor._

_- Duele, duele mucho.- limpie sus mejillas mientras le susurraba al oído todo lo que sentía por ella._

_Consolidamos como jamás pensé, todo fue perfecto._

Caminaba desconectado del mundo, recordando como acabo

_- Solo quiero ser yo.- me gritaba.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te diste cuenta que no soy de la chica que te enamoraste?_

_- No sé quién eres, yo no te conocí así.- le dije exasperado, no me gustaba pelear con Mimí.- BASTA. No llores.- esto se estaba saliendo de control._

_- Nooo.- me grito echa un manojo de nervios.- sigo siendo la misma chica histérica de siempre, llorona y mandona sigo siendo la misma… _

_- Lo siento Mimí no seré tu trapo siempre, tu…tu lo arruinaste.- apreté los puños sorprendido por lo que dije._

_- No.- dijo anonadada.- tu cambiaste ¿Qué te paso? Pudimos ser felices Yamato, TU LO ARRUINASTE._

_- VETE DE ESTA CASA TACHIKAWA.- le grite, para verla salir llorando._

Después de eso volvimos y luego volvimos a terminar pero no volvimos más, porque ella se fue con Taichi. Continúo caminando triste y solo por las calles de Odaiba, pero ahora llevo un café para abrigar el cuerpo, camine por largas distancias viendo parejas felices y sintiendo rabia en mí ser.

- Cuanto te extraño Mimí.- susurre al viento.- te juro no sé lo que siento, pero moriría porque estés aquí y a veces sé que soy difícil de entender pero dios cuanto me duele esto.

- Pues deberías ir por ella jovencito.- me gire para ver a un viejito que me hablaba.- hace mucho tiempo deje ir a la mujer de mi vida y mírame, soy el ser más infeliz del mundo.

- Ella es con mi mejor amigo, yo … la perdí.- el anciano pozo una mano en mi hombro.

- Bueno si dices eso, espero que estés preparado para una larga vida vacía.- el viejo continuo caminando y me dejo solo, prácticamente llorando.

**Me conoces, como yo a ti**

**Tu me miras, como siento yo**

**Lo sé, yo voy a conquistarte.**

Sonrío al escuchar esa canción, Mimí aprendió a tocar guitarra, es decir, me obligo a enseñarle cuando éramos amigos, y luego se me declaro.

_**Si me escuchas podrás entender**_

_**Que es tan claro en mí que a tu lado este.**_

_Una armoniosa voz salió de la boca de Mimi, me miro con una ternura tan cálida, que caló hondo en mi corazón._

_**Comprenderás que no puedo ocultar**_

_**Que todo lo que busco yo en ti lo encuentro.**_

_Tocaba la guitarra con algo de dificultad sin embargo tocaba hermoso, todas las personas que pasaban por ahí la quedaban viendo sonrojados por la osadía de la joven, aun que sonreían sinceras. Mimí se acercó a mi aun tocando la guitarra._

_**Y siempre soñar en tus ojos despertar,**_

_**Descubrir quién soy yo,**_

_**A tu lado quiero volar y sentir libertad.**_

_**Agitas mis latidos, yo voy a conquistarte.**_

_Termino y bajo la mirada algo avergonzada, ella tuvo el valor que a mí me faltaba. Esta vez me acerque yo.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia, princesa? _

Pero que buenos recuerdos, aun me causa risa su cara, quisiera volver el tiempo y no arruinar todo.

**Si me escuchas podrás oír a mi corazón hablando de ti.**

**Entenderás, no debes ocultar, que**

**Todo lo que buscas tú, en mi lo encuentras.**

Estaba paralizado o mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada.

**Y siempre soñar en tus ojos despertar,**

**Descubrir quién soy yo,**

**A tu lado quiero volar y sentir libertad.**

**Agitas mis latidos, yo voy a conquistarte.**

Voltee nervioso pero no había nadie.- estúpidos sentimientos.- apreté los puños molestos.

**Me conoces, yo voy a conquistarte**

Un paso, dos, tres…

**Tú me miras…**

Sus brazos me rodearon, debía ser ella, si, una sonrisa salió de mi rostro junto con unas lágrimas que no dejaría que viera. Me giro.

**¿Tú me quieres? **

No se supone que fuera en pregunta, sin embargo, no continúo cantando y lo entendí perfecto.- Yo te amo Mimí, no sabes cuánto.- la abrace como nunca, como si jamás lo volviera a tener en mis brazos.

Definitivamente yo la amo.

...

..

Esto no estaba bien, yo lo sé, adoro a Taichí, es solo que…

Yo amo Yamato y no puedo dejarlo.

..

..

La espero sentado en el living, un dolor oprime mi pecho, tengo la fe.

Yo se que ella llegara.

..

..

Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
